Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow était un légendaire capitaine pirate voguant sur les Sept Mers, et le plus grand trompeur des Caraïbes. A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest, Jack fought a constant and losing battle with his own best tendencies. Le premier amour de Jack était la mer, le second, son bien aimé navire le Black Pearl. Fils du Capitaine Edward Teague, Jack est né sur un navire pirate pendant un ouragan. Avant d'être connu comme le "Capitaine Jack Sparrow", il était simplement Jack Teague, mais déjà à ce moment, il avait un désir d'aventure. Jack à commencer par naviguer sur le Barnacle avec un jeune équipage indiscipliné dans une quête pour localiser et se procurer la légendaire Épée de Cortés. Étant encore un jeune pirate de 18 ans, il gagna son nom de Jack Sparrow quand il piégea le fameux chasseur de pirate espagnol Capitán Salazar dans le Triangle du Diable. Des années après ses aventures de jeunesses, une rencontre avec des pirates rebelles le força à abandonner la vie de pirate et à prendre un emploie dans la East India Traiding Company. Il consacra cinq ans de précieux services pour le compte de Cutler Beckett, directeur de la Company pour l'Afrique de l'Est, durant laquelle il put naviguer sur les Sept Mers à bord du Wicked Wench qu'il appréciait tant. En tans qu'employé de Beckett, Jack était à la recherche de la mythique Île de Kerma et de son légendaire trésor, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de trahir Beckett et de garder l'île et ces habitants à l'abri de ce dernier et des vendeurs d'esclaves. Quand Beckett lui donne l'ordre de transporter à son bord des esclaves pour les Bahamas, Jack choisi de les libérer et de fuir Beckett et la East India Trading Company. Cependant, les hommes de Beckett sont chargés de le retrouver et de le marquer comme pirate, alors que le Wicked Wench est incendié et coulé. Après avoir passé un marché avec Davy Jones, le capitaine du Flying Dutchman ''pour qu'il ramène son bien aimé vaisseau, Jack le renomme le ''Black Pearl ''et commence une nouvelle vie de pirate. Un an plus tard, Jack Sparrow devient un des neuf Seigneurs Pirates, son domaine étant la mer des Caraïbes. Pendant ces années d'infâme pirate des Caraïbes, Jack Sparrow s'embarque dans de nombreuses aventures, beaucoup d'entre elles impliquant de retrouver des objets de valeurs distinctives. Jack à été capitaine du Black Pearl pendant deux ans, durant lesquels, il à commencé à se faire une réputation, et où il cherche le Shadow Gold. Mais quand il s'est mis à la recherche du trésor de l'Île de la Muerta, Jack perdit le ''Pearl dans une mutinerie menée par son second, le Capitaine Hector Barbossa. Dix ans plus tard, avec l'aide de Will Turner et Elizabeth Swann, Jack retrouve le Black Pearl après s'être battu et avoir vaincu le maudit Barbossa. Quelque temps après, Jack se mit à la recherche du Dead Man's Chest, afin de régler sa dette avec le redoutable Davy Jone, qui se termine avec Jack qui est emmené dans l'Antre de Davy Jones par le Kraken. Après s'être échappé de l'antre avec l'aide de son équipage, mené par le ressuscité Hector Barbossa, Jack doit se joindre au Brethren Court dans la bataille contre Lord Cutler Beckett, qui a le contrôle sur Davy Jones et le Flying Dutchman. À la suite de la bataille, le Capitaine Barbossa, lui vole une fois de plus le Black Pearl. Jack naviguera plus tard sur des marées plus étranges durant la quête de la Fontaine de Jouvence, rivalisant avec le célèbre Blackbeard et sa fille, la belle Angelica qui le force à monter à bord du Queen Anne's Revenge. Après que le malicieux Capitán Salazar et son équipage de fantôme s'échappe du Triangle du Diable avec l'intention de tuer tous les pirates, Jack cherche à inverser sa récente malchance en trouvant le Trident de Poséidon. Au fil du temps, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'imposa comme étant au centre d'intrigues où ses exploits sont racontés et deviennent des mythes et légendes.La plupart de ces histoires, cependant, sont exagérés, ou même fabriquer, embellie par Jack lui-même pour booster sa réputation. En dépit de sa malhonnêteté et de beaucoup de déceptions, Jack Sparrow s'est embarqué dans un grand nombre d'aventures excitantes, certaines impliquant même le super naturel, des pirates de légendes, magie, et voyages pour la découverte de trésors cachés. En effet, l'ultime ambition de Jack est d'être libre de naviguer sur les mers en tans que pirate légendaire pour l'éternité. Biographie Early life Jack Sparrow est né d'edward Teague et d'une femme inconnue sur un navire pirate pris au milieu d'un typhoon. Il tiens son prénom de son oncle et frère d'Edward, Jack. Il grandit dans un ménage tumultueux pleins de hors-la-loi à Shipwreck Cove (La Baie des Naufragés). Il a passé la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse à douté que Edward Teague était son père, faisant fréquemment référence à lui en tans que "L'Homme-Qui-Pourrait-Être-Mon-Père". Malgré le ressentiment de Jack envers Edward, il respecte le fait que Teague ai toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait le plus besoin, comme quand il eu pratiquement la main coupé par le pirate Rusty Knickers ou quand Jack fût presque vendu en esclavage par le Capitaine Lucille Graven. Jack était déterminé à suivre les traces de son père et à devenir capitaine de navire, plutôt que juste un pirate ordinaire comme la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait (ce qui explique son insistance à être appelé "Capitaine" une fois adulte). Quand il fût adolescent, Jack servi comme garçon de cabine on plusieurs navires pirates, notamment le Troubadour du Capitaine Teague et le Koldunya de Borya Palachnik. Comme membre de l'équipage de Teague, il visita de nombreux ports et notamment Singapour. Cependant, il devint rassasié de sa vie agitée dans une famille de pirates et des tortures de sa Grand-mère. Une nuit, il se faufile à la lumière de la bougie dans le bureau de son père pour étudier le Pirata Codex, et, arriver à une section sur la liberté et le besoin pour les pirates de prendre leur propres décision, il décide qu'il était complètement justifier de fuir au loin. Après s'être échappé par la fenêtre, Jack s'embarque à bord d'un navire marchand pour rejoindre Tortuga. Sword of Cortés Jack n'avait pas beaucoup de possessions matérielles et le peu qu'il lui restait, lui a été volé sur Tortuga. Dans une tentative de réclamer son dû, Jack vole accidentellement un sac contenant le fourreau de l'Épée de Cortés, qui appartenait au Capitaine Torrents, un pirate vicieux ayant la capacité de commander les tempêtes. Ayant appris sa nature magique d'une serveuse nommée Arabella Smith, Jack se mit à la poursuite de l'Épée de Cortés elle-même. Après qu'Arabella ai amenée Jack sur un navire abandonné, le Barnacle, ''il en reçu le commandement, et, après un combat au sabre que Jack perdit, il trouvé son second en la personne de Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. Ayant bravé une tempête invoquée par Torrents, Jack, Arabella et Fitswilliam rencontrèrent deux autres marins, Tumen et Jean Magliore - Ce dernier Having braved a storm conjured by Torrents, Jack, Arabella and Fitzwilliam soon encountered two more sailors, Tumen and Jean Magliore — ce dernier fournit un autre membre d'équipage sous la forme de son chat, Constance Magliore, qui était autrefois la sœur de Jean avant d'être transformée par Tia Dalma. Ayant un navire et un équipage, en plus d'une partie du trésor de Stone-Eyed Sam, un ancien roi pirates mort possédant un oeil de pierre légendaire qui était censé tenir l'épée, le capitaine Jack Sparrow parti à la recherche de l'épée insaisissable de Cortés. L'équipage fût confronté au Capitaine Torrents, bien que Jack fût capable de contrer ses pouvoir de foudre en l'éclaboussant avec l'eau de pluie recueillie dans son chapeau. Bataille pour la liberté L'équipage de Jack tomba ensuite sur un groupe de sirènes dont la chanson fit que la plupart des membres de l'équipage se mirent à agir selon leur désirs les plus profonds. Cependant, Jack se trouva immuniser contre leur chanson, depuis que son seul désir était la liberté et qu'il la possédait déjà. Malheureusement pour Jack, Unfortunately for Jack, les pauvres négociations avec les sbires des sirènes, les merfolk, le forcèrent à un marché qui lui couterai la chose qu'il avait de plus cher - sa liberté - ce qui l'emêchperait de trouver l'Épée de Cortés. À ce moment là, il continua sa recherche de l'épée, au point de la trouver en possession de Left-Foot Louis sur Isla Fortuna. Jack aida à vaincre Louis, et stoppa Arabella qui voulait tuer le pirate pour venger la mort du supposé meurtre de sa mère. Avec l'Épée et son fourreau en sa possession, Jack pût réciter une incantation qui débloqua ses pouvoirs - mais aussi causa la materialization de l'esprit de Hernàn Cortès. Jack, désireux d'utiliser les pleins pouvoirs de l'Épée, ne savait pas que Cortès, en apprenant à Jack comment manier correctement l'Épée, c'était assuré qu'il finirait par reprendre le contrôle de l'arme pour son propre usage. Jack fût envoyé collecté l'oeil de Stone-Eyed Sam, récemment donné aux merfolk, cela signifie que Jack a été forcé de retourner à Isla Sirena. Là, il combatti deux iguane monstrueux pour gagner sa liberté, et obtint l'oeil donné par Tia Dalma. Cette dernière en profita pour rappeler à Jack qu'un dangereux ennemi était toujours à sa poursuite. Une pensée à laquelle Jack ne fit pas attention. Sparrow retourna auprès de Cortès, et débloqua l'oeil, libérant l'esprit de Montecuhzoma, qui combattit et battit Cortés. Jack décida alors de donner l'Épée à Tia Dalma, réalisant qu'elle contenait trop de pouvoirs pour être maitrisé. Après un nouvel entretien avec elle, pendant laquelle elle le mis en garde des dangers qu'il avait déja rencontré, Jack et son équipage partir pour la péninsule de Yucatàn, terre des Tumen, et vers de nouvelles aventures. The Sun-and-Stars Medallion Maheureusement pour Sparrow et son équipage, le village des Tumen présentait son lot de défis. L'équipage devint le suspect principal quand l'amulette Sun-and-Stars fût volé au village, et de fait ils furent bannis de l'île. Jack se résolu de de traquer le vrai coupable, qu'il retrouva dans un hôtel de la Nouvelle Orléans. Le voleur, Madame Minuit, combattit pour garder l'amulette - un coup qui valu à Jack d'obtenir ses dents en bronze - bien que son esclave Tim Hawk, se retourna contre elle et aida Jack et son équipage à s'échapper. Jack l'accueilli alors à bor du ''Barnacle. Quel temps après, le navire fût confronté au La Fleur de la Mort, mené par Laura Smith, la mère depuis longtemps perdu d'Arabella. L'équipage fût téléporté à bord, où Jack fût appréhendé par Silverback et Left-Foot Louis, les deux hommes lançant une attaque sur l'équipage de Jack. Le combat fût arrêté par Laura, même si Jack resta suspicieux des deux pirates, ayant entendu une conversation entre eux où il montait un plan pour se mutiner contre leur capitaine. both of whom launched an attack on Jack's crew. The fight was broken up by Laura, though Jack remained suspicious of both pirates, and eavesdropped on a conversation between them, uncovering their plans to mutiny against their captain. Tout ceci conduit à un combat, durant lequel Jack vola la gemme de Silverback, la relia à son médaillon et fît disparaitre à la fois Silverback et Louis. Jack fût ravi de retourner à bord du Barnacle, même si Laura garda sa fille à bord du La Fleur de la Mort. Après ça, Jack retourna en Nouvelle Orléans, où il fût confronté une dernière fois à Madame Minuit, Silverback et Louis, qui fusionnèrent en un serpent à trois têtes gigantesque que Jack eu du mal à vaincre. Les dents de Jack furent changé en or quand l'amulette Sun-and-Stars fût détruite. La bataille gagnée, l'équipage de Jack décidèrent de retourné dans leur foyer respectifs, laissant Jack et Fitzwilliam à bord du Barnacle. Soudain, le vaisseau fût confronté au Flying Dutchman, et Jack rencontra Davy Jones pour la première fois. The Dance of the Hours Davy Jones was after Fitzwilliam's watch, which was able to stop time. Using the watch's power, Jack and Dalton escaped to a nearby island. After wandering for a few days, they were captured by angry natives and sacrificed to Chantico. They escaped again using the Timekeeper and ran to an Aztec temple. There, they discover that they are on Isla Esquelética while Stone-Eyed Sam still reigned as king. They were captured and taken to Stone-Eyed Sam. Once again they escaped using the Timekeeper and escaped the temple. By now the island was completely disrupted; there were prehistoric creatures roaming around and Stone-Eyed Sam was very much alive and in control of the Sword of Cortés and, to make matters worse, Captain Torrentswas around and wanted his revenge on Jack. After escaping being killed by the lava of the island's volcano, Jack and Fitzwilliam were told by Chantico that they have twelve hours to set everything back to normal or she will kill them. After getting down the volcano by way of hitching a ride on the pterodactyl, the two of them needed magic of Tia Dalma's kind and headed back to the Barnacle by traveling underwater with a tipped over boat over their heads for air. Once they were on the Barnacle, they were quickly captured by Davy Jones and thrown into the brig of the Flying Dutchman where they ran into Tia Dalma who helped them get out and gave them a clue as to how to return time back to normal; the watch has to be in the possession of someone who doesn't exist in the present time and also that the person has to drop the watch when it chimes twelve. After getting back to the island, and realizing that there is only one hour left, a sword fight starts between Stone-Eyed Sam and Torrents for control of the Sword of Cortés. During their fight, Jack realized that he has to get Sam to hold the watch to set everything back so he gets the attention of both him and Torrents when Jack remembers that the both of them want revenge on him. Things escalated into a three-way sword fight with the Sword of Cortés changing hands several times with time running out. Jack carefully throws the watch so that it wraps around Sam's wrist as the watch starts chiming. Just as Jack was knocked down and Sam was about to kill him, the watch chimed for the twelfth time and Tia Dalma pulled it off Sam's wrist, which resulted in time being quickly set back to normal, with Stone-Eyed Sam turning into a skeleton, the buildings crumbling into rubble, and the plant life of the jungle taking over. After Tia Dalma met with Davy Jones and Chantico, while surprising Jack and Fitzwilliam by bowing to her, Jack noticed a pirate ship in the distance and panics. Both he and Fitzwilliam got back to the Barnacle where they see that the pirate ship was being chased by British Royal Navyships as well as East India Trading Company ships. Fitzwilliam then held his sword to Jack's back and reveals that he had been working with the Navy in an attempt to track down Jack's father, Captain Edward Teague, in order to arrest and hang him.18 Sins of the Father Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III is really working for the Royal Navy as a spy and has led Admiral Lawrence Norrington and the whole Royal Navy, to Jack and his father, Captain Teague (Keeper of the Code), himself. Jack and his father are taken off of Teague's ship, the Misty Lady, and sent to the brig of Norrington's ship. Aboard the ship is a rum-lover and ally of Teague's, Joshamee Gibbs. He frees Jack, Teague, and his crew. Jack boards the Barnacle to take off a Royal Navy flag and to sail away when Fitzwilliam shows up and they then battle rapidly back and forth. When Jack finally wins, he's about to kill Fitzy when his father stops him. The Royal Navy then wakes up and begins to attack The Misty Lady. Meanwhile, Fitzwilliam somehow follows Teague's commands and the three of them end up on the Admiral's ship once more. The aristocrat then turns in Teague and Jack, who are hiding behind barrels. A fight breaks out between the two crews and Jack and Fitzy take at it one more time. Teague and the Admiral fight and when Teague successfully knocks down the Admiral, his son, James Norrington, is frightened and backs up only to fall overboard. Teague rescues James and his father chastises him about being saved by a pirate. Teague tells Jack that Fitzy only did as he was told because of his ring which makes anyone do anything you'd like. He gives Jack the ring and then takes him to Isle Hermosa. In the story's epilogue, Jack gets a new boat, which is only large enough for one or two people, and sets sail for a new treasure. Poseidon's Park After acquiring a new boat, Jack sets off to find the fabled Poseidon's Peak and the treasure it holds. He arrives on a deserted island and runs into a sailor who is badly hurt and has amnesia. Following a night of fitful dreams the sailor remembers that his name is Bill and the two of them trek inland to find any clues to where Poseidon's Peak might be. Before long the two are captured by the natives, with Bill inexplicably able to translate what they're saying and are challenge to fight for their lives. Jack cheats and the both of them run into someone very familiar, Constance Magliore, who the natives worship since she swam out of the sea. After getting away from the natives, Jack has the idea of lashing logs together to make a raft to escape the island and while they search, they unearth a chariot covered in sea life. They get on the chariot and it prompt takes them out to sea where the jump off it before it submerges and end up on a small rock in the middle of the ocean. Jack, in a fit of anger, tosses Constance off the rock which causes her to lead them to an underwater cavern. Constance proceeds to lead them through tunnels that seem to go in circles until Jack meets a group of people that are very familiar to him, the former crew of the Barnacle (sans Fitzwilliam), along with Arabella's mother and her crew. Jack was especially glad to see Arabella but is dismayed when she runs up and kisses Bill who has regained the rest of his memories and says that he was rescued by Captain Smith's ship sometime after they had split from Jack. Not too long after this, a group of mermaids, who were of a higher level than the ones Jack has met before, asked them to keep the items belonging to Poseidon (his trident and chariot) away from Davy Jones who would use them to manipulate their kind, and in exchange they would show them how to escape the cavern. Shortly after the request, an unwanted face showed up riding the chariot and wielding the Trident of Poseidon: Captain Torrents. Bold New Horizons In order to retrieve the chariot and trident, Jack challenges Torrents to a duel to the death, in which Jack is ultimately victorious. The Sirens are then reunited with the chariot and trident and in gratitude show Jack, the former captain of the Barnacle, Laura Smith who is captain of La Fleur de la Mort, and Smith's crewmen the escape route. Upon returning to the surface, Jack farewells his ex-crew for the last time and departs, thus ending his teenage adventures. Young Pirate Jack the Sparrow Following his teenage adventures, Jack bartered a magical compass from Tia Dalma.13 However, the compass somehow found its way into the hands of Morgan, the pirate captain of the Wicked Wench, whose crew Jack eventually joined, finally embracing the pirate life. It was around that time that the notorious Spanish Royal Navycapitán Armando Salazar decided to exterminate piracy in the Caribbean, to avenge the deaths of his father and grandfather. With their powerful galleon, the Silent Mary, Salazar and his crew sank dozens of pirate ships. Facing extermination, the last pirates in the Caribbean joined forces in an attempt to stop Salazar, but in a fierce battle off the coast of the mysterious Devil's Triangle the Spaniards destroyed most of the pirate fleet, showing no mercy. The Wicked Wench''was the last remaining pirate ship, and her dying captain gave his compass to Jack, explaining its power with his last breath. When the compass pointed toward the Triangle, Jack quickly formulated a plan how to defeat Salazar. Climbing into the crow's nest, Jack shouted through the smoke to the pirate hunter, mockingly telling him that he will be spared if he surrenders immediately. Laughing and sliding down the halyard on deck, Jack defiantly raised the black pirate flag, earning the right to call himself Sparrow. He took the helm, steering the ''Wench''toward the Triangle. Just as Jack expected, the ''Silent Mary, with Salazar at the helm, quickly followed the pirate vessel into the unknown waters. As the Wench approached the entrance into the Triangle, Jack ordered the pirates to throw ropes around the nearby reefs off the port side of the ship. The loop caught the reef, tightening, and causing the ship to swiftly turn to the left, as Jack Sparrow steered the ship in the same direction, changing the Wench's course at the last moment. The Silent Mary stayed on her course, sailing straight ahead. As the Spanish sailed past the Wench Jack glanced at Salazar one last time before the Silent Mary entered the Triangle. The Spanish warship quickly hit the nearby rocks which resulted in a massive explosion that killed the entire crew and sank the ship. With the battle over, every surviving pirate in the Wench's crew gave Jack one item as a tribute, including a hat. Return to Shipwreck Cove Jack eventually returned to Shipwreck Cove where he became known to all Pirate Lords, even though Teague wasn't yet prepared to officially recognize Jack as his son. Despite that, Jack joined Teague on several voyages on his ship, the Troubadour. Jack also became a good friend with the French pirate captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. When some mysterious pirate ships began to attack both merchant ships and pirate ships, a meeting was held in the Pirate Hall in Shipwreck City. Although he wasn't invited, Jack entered the chamber where some of the Pirate Lords convened because he was interested in meeting Esmeralda, with whom he developed a friendship, and her grandfather Don Rafael, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Jack also met Hector Barbossa, a pirate captain whose ship, the Cobra, was destroyed by these mysterious rogue pirates. Breaking the Code A few months later, Jack discovered which ship had destroyed Barbossa's ship. It was the sloop Koldunya, captained by Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Thanks to Jack's information, Barbossa also identified the ship. To quickly solve the case, Captain Teague summoned Davy Jones, the Lord of the sea, who identified Borya as the leader of the rogues. Trapped, Borya revealed the names of other rogue captains, identifying Christophe as one of them. The rogues were quickly imprisoned in the dungeons of Shipwreck City. However, Jack believed that Christophe was innocent, and so he helped him escape. But by doing this, he broke the Pirate Code, making himself an outlaw in the eyes of the Brethren. During their escape from Shipwreck Island, Christophe's rogues kidnapped Jack, taking him with them. Escape from the Rogues Press-ganged into a service on La Vipère, Jack involuntarily served under Christophe for a few weeks. Christophe even started to make plans for making his own fleet, and he asked Jack to join him as captain of one of his vessels. Jack participated in the Attack on the Dutch flute, and after the battle, he met Pharaoh Taharka, the ruler of the mythical island of Kerma. Mortally wounded, the old Pharaoh gave Jack the magical talisman. Christophe took the talisman from Jack, and decided to find Kerma. Not wanting Jack with him anymore, Christophe left him in a longboat on the open sea. Robert Greene, a young pirate onboard La Vipère, jumped into the sea and joined Jack in the boat. After they reached land, they joined the East India Trading Company. For the next five years, Jack faithfully served the Company, sailing across all the Seven Seas, eventually reaching the rank of First Mate.13 The East India Trading Company First Mate When he was 25 years old, Jack sailed aboard the EITC brig Fair Wind as the First Mate under Captain Nathaniel Bainbridge. When Bainbridge was killed in a battle with pirates led by Jack's old love interest Esmeralda, now a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, Jack took command of the Fair Wind and managed to save the ship and most of its cargo from falling into the hands of Esmeralda's pirates. Cutler Beckett, an EITC Director for West Africa, was so impressed, that he offered him to take command of Marlin, a slave ship of the Company, as her captain. But Sparrow refused to transport slaves, so Beckett gave him command of the Wicked Wench, a merchant vessel of the Company. Captain Sparrow Jack Sparrow and the Wicked Wench were an unbeatable team, and Jack sailed on many voyages for the Company. One day, Beckett proposed to Jack that he'd organize a search for the lost island of Kerma, as well as the Shining City of Zerzura with its treasure-filled labyrinth. Jack embarked on a voyage, while assisted by Beckett's house slave, Ayisha, who was actually princess Amenirdis, a member of the Kerman royal family. Jack and Ayisha sailed for the Bahamas, where they liberated Ayisha's brother, prince Shabako because Ayisha refused to give Jack the location of the island until her brother was safe. After they sailed back for Africa, the Wench was attacked by Boris Palachnik's rogue pirates. Ayisha's magic destroyed the pirate ship, but the Wicked Wench was badly damaged. Jack and his crew were saved by Esmeralda, whose crew helped Jack to repair his ship. A few days later, with the help of his compass, Jack found Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, whose help he needed to open the gates of the Zerzuran labyrinth. The Wench and La Vipère sailed for Kerma, where Jack, Amenirdis, and Christophe entered the labyrinth. They found the treasure, and Jack tricked Christophe into taking a rock instead of the Heart of Zerzura. Beliving that he has the famous jewel, Christophe sailed off. Jack, who had developed an attraction towards Amenirdis, decided not to reveal the location of Kerma to Beckett, due to knowing that Beckett would enslave the inhabitants of the legendary island. A few days later, the Wench returned to Calabar. Beckett, angry that Sparrow had betrayed him, ordered Sparrow to carry a cargo of slaves to New Avalon in the Caribbean for Viscount Penwallow, Beckett's immediate supervisor and patron. Jack Sparrow set off with the Wicked Wench's hold filled with slaves following his pick up, but he couldn't stand the idea of humans beings as "cargo," so he resolved to free them. Jack sailed back to illusion-hidden Kerma, and the island's ruler, Pharaoh Shabako, agreed to give the slaves asylum there. Furious at being disobeyed, Cutler Beckett sent five EITC ships after Jack, and when he finally caught him, had Jack thrown into prison. An outlaw After languishing for a couple of months, Beckett ordered Jack to be brought within sight of the Wicked Wench''about a mile off the coast of Western Africa. Beckett and his operative, Ian Mercer, branded Jack with a "P" brand on his right forearm, marking him forever as a pirate. Then Beckett ordered his ship to fire on the anchored ''Wicked Wench, using inflammable "carcass charges." Seeing his beloved Wench in flames, Jack Sparrow broke free from his captors, dived into the ocean and swam for his ship, hoping to rescue her. But it was lost, as Jack was trapped in his own cabin and went down with his sunken ship. Neither dead nor alive, Jack found himself in a strange place. Knowing that he was on the path to the Land of the Dead, Jack spoke a magical incantation, which allowed him to summon Davy Jones, the Lord of the sea. Jack then struck a bargain with Jones. In exchange for the resurrection of the Wicked Wench, Jack promised to give up his position as captain of the Wicked Wench in thirteen years time so as to serve for a century aboard Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman. Jack, however, had no intention of keeping his end of the bargain, having become too attached to his ship and not wanting to serve anyone. Inspired by the Biblical parable of "the pearl of great price", he rechristened it the Black Pearl, and set out for a life of adventure as a pirate.13 Pirate The Black Pearl His early pirate life was the subject of many legends and rumors about his exploits, some of which were most likely mis-truths possibly made up by Sparrow himself to bolster his reputation. One of these legends told of how he sacked Port Nassau without firing a single shot, while his other notable exploits included impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and a cleric of the Church of England. He became friends with the infamous pirate Jolly Roger, who often performed unsavory deeds for the Brethren Court, in the hope of achieving a position among them20. It was believed that Jack became chief of the Pelegostos in the years prior to meeting Elizabeth Swann, a tale he relayed to Mullroy and Murtogg at Port Royal.21 He picked up the cannibals' language which he again used during his second visit to their village to escape the Kraken. He also met Angelica, a novice from a Spanish convent. Jack seduced her and corrupted her, thus introducing her to the life of piracy. They had several adventures together, but their relationship didn't end well as she tried to kill him in Saint Dominique. When Captain Teague left the Court to become a Keeper of the Code, he gave his seat to Jack22. But instead of becoming a Pirate Lord of Madagascar, Jack chose the Caribbean Sea as his domain. He tied his piece of eightinto his hair, letting it dangle over his trademark bandanna. Because of his position, it was possible that he kept in sporadic contact with his father. It is also known that during this time he had a sparrow tattooed on his arm to better identify himself to others as Captain Jack Sparrow. But Jolly Roger also wanted Jack's position, and he invited him to a game of poker. Jolly had to cheat to win so he conspired with Amo Dorsi, a villainous Voodoo Witch Doctor, to deal the cards. Jolly won hand after hand. Soon, Jack was out of money and he bet his piece of eight for one last hand. He won, and Jolly, thinking he'd been double-crossed, shot his partner in crime. Jack threw the table up, tossing cards and gold everywhere, and disappeared in the confusion. With his dying breath, Amo Dorsi cursed Jolly Roger to walk the earth as the undead, transforming him into a skeletal beast. Jolly swore vengeance against Sparrow and the Brethren Court, and became a leader of an undead legion. With the Black Pearl under his command, Jack recruited a crew in Tortuga, including Hector Barbossa, whom Jack named his First Mate. The crew had many adventures in the time after this but nothing could amount to what happened next. The Shadow Lord's threat When the evil alchemist, the Shadow Lord, created the Shadow Gold, a special liquid that grants him unfathomable power, and threatened to destroy the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court, Jack was sent by Tia Dalma on a mission to recover nine pieces of Shadow Gold in order to stop the Shadow Lord's supernatural Shadow Army. During his journey around the world, Jack went to Asia and Europe, fighting with powerful organizations like the East India Trading Company and bands of thieves like the Fourth Estate. With the help of the Pirate Lords, Jack was able to collect all the pieces of Shadow Gold and defeat the Shadow Lord once and for all. Mutiny on the Black Pearl After the Shadow Gold adventures, the treasure of Cortés would again play a part in Jack's pirate life, as he and the crew of the Black Pearl embarked upon a quest to find a cache of Aztec gold stashed by Cortés. However, before the treasure was found, the crew mutinied that night. Led by Barbossa, the crew marooned Jack on a desert island with nothing more than a flintlock pistol with a single shot for him to kill himself. Barbossa believed it would be the last they would see of Jack Sparrow. However, Jack merely resigned to his fate and discovered that the island was a secret cache for a group of rumrunners and for the next three days Jack cavorted with them, and likely suffered little more than a severe hangover before bartering for passage off the island. This misadventure helped to build upon Jack's reputation in the Caribbean, helped along by Jack's outlandish exaggerations as to the circumstances of his escape; one version of events saw Sparrow using a couple of sea turtles as a raft to flee the island. Jack kept his single-shot pistol, making no modifications to it, but rather keeping it with the intent to use it upon his mutinous First Mate, Barbossa. It was believed that Jack's altruistic nature may have been part of the reason why his crew mutinied; indeed, Barbossa would later note that Jack's attempts at non-violent solutions to problems was exactly the attitude that lost him the Black Pearl. Whatever the reason, the mutiny was not a unanimous agreement among the crew of the Black Pearl. Death would not come quickly for any of the crew of the Pearl. After leaving Jack marooned, Barbossa's men found the Aztec gold, but their treasure, which was soon frittered away on drink and food and pleasurable company, came at a price. They became cursed men, where in the moonlight, they were shown for what they really are: walking neither alive nor dead, and unable to live as normal men. William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, for one, disagreed with Barbossa's decision to maroon Jack. But he, too would suffer Barbossa's wrath; after sending his cursed coin to his son with the belief that they deserved to be cursed and remain cursed, "Bootstrap" was tied to a cannon and plunged into the ocean depths, apparently to his death. Later, Barbossa and the crew of the Pearl learned that all 882 pieces of Cortés's treasure had to be returned and repaid in blood. Escaping the island Jack was the only member of the crew not to be affected by the curse, since he had already been abandoned by the hands of Barbossa. However, he heard tales of the curse placed upon his former crewmen, which possibly fueled his desire to achieve immortality as well as eternal freedom to sail the seas. Jack later bartered with rumrunners to gain passage off of Rumrunner's Isle. The rumrunners transported Jack to the town of Port Royal. Upon his arrival, Jack was penniless and had no coin to his name. Determined to find a ship to captain, Jack was given advice by the local innkeeper who told him of local tax money being guarded around town by the city watch. Jack pilfered the money and bought himself a small sloop. Jack took an entirely new crew, and he spent much of his time plundering merchantmen out of Jamaica. Though he was hardly the most infamous pirate on the Spanish Main, he did make a good name for himself in and around Port Royal, even going as far to find a local treasure of legend, belonging to none other than the local tavern keeper's late grandfather (the innkeeper urged Jack to find it and keep it for himself). Regaining the Pearl Stealing and selling After eight years had passed since the mutiny against him, Captain Jack Sparrow became an infamous pirate of the Seven Seas, but he still wanted the Black Pearl as his own. Through unknown circumstances, Jack spent time with Anamaria before leaving her, in which he stole her boat, the Jolly Mon—or, as the pirate himself put it, "borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back".6 With his new boat, Jack Sparrow was free to sail the seas, ultimately ending up at Shipwreck City. At some point, Jack Sparrow traded Scarlett and Giselle fair and square to the Auctioneer, who wanted brides to sell. The auction took place on the very night where both wenches, separately, believed they were to marry Jack Sparrow. By the time they learn of Jack's deceit, the auction started and Jack sailed away on the Jolly Mon. Jack's trickery caused a great deal of trouble for the Auctioneer and his clients, particularly Mungard. Before Jack Sparrow left Shipwreck City, Scarlett would have already taken four nails off of the Jolly Mon, just in case Jack had cold feet about their supposed wedding.25 This caused the boat to leak in a few areas, which forced Jack to make the nearest port so he could find a ship more suitable to continue his quest. The Curse of the ''Black Pearl''